


Сумерки (Crepuscule)

by Rammy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammy/pseuds/Rammy
Summary: Блюстрик попал в плен. По какой-то причине новый пленник привлек внимание Мегатрона и лидер десептиконов принялся методично ломать его волю. Мегатрон прекрасно умел выворачивать тренсформеров наизнанку - он уже делал это со Старскримом.





	Сумерки (Crepuscule)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crepuscule](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341646) by albydarned. 



> Примечание автора: An Autobot travels down the road to insanity under Megatron's watchful gaze. A/N: Springkink 2010: For the prompt "Transformers (G1), Megatron/any Autobot; slavery/establishing dominance - "Where's your Prime now?"  
> Примечание переводчика: слэша самого по себе нет, рейтинг стоит за атмосферу, ибо мрачновато

Темнота была удушающей, неумолимо давя со всех сторон на молодого автоботского пленника. Он сжался в маленький клубок металлических деталей под единственным источником света в камере – маленькой красной лампой, вспыхивающей и мигающей, словно она могла перегореть в любой момент. Блюстрик был уверен, что его рассудок – та его малая часть, что еще оставалась – разлетится вдребезги в тот самый момент, когда мир погрузится в абсолютную темноту.  
Снайпер уже долгое время был пленником десептиконов, сколько точно он уже и сам не мог сказать, потому что его хронометр был выведен из строя вместе с системой связи и антивирусными программами пока его перевозили с поля боя на десептиконский бриг. В одиночестве в крошечной камере, Блюстрик был замерзшим, испуганным и совершенно подавленным.  
Десептиконы не приходили к нему. Ни разу самого начала его заключения, за что Блюстрик был им очень благодарен. Он знал – в глубине своих схем, в самом сердце искры – что автоботы появятся и спасут его. Очень скоро, напоминал себе снайпер, сначала мысленно, потом, когда тишина стала слишком тяжелой, вслух. Его голос уносился в темноту, поглощаясь толстым бетоном и километрами океана, отделявшими его от друзей, от его приемной семьи. Они придут за мной.  
Но они так и не появились. Не появились. Время все шло, тянулось от клика к клику, пока мысли Блюстрика не начали сворачивать на опасные дорожки. Что если они не придут? Что если они решили, что он не оправдывает риска? Что если они были рады тому, что он исчез и его бесполезная болтовня больше не разносится в стенах Арка? Что если десептиконы уже убили их всех так же, как убили тех, кого Блюстрик знал раньше и теперь он был один, забытый и оставленный на деактивацию в недрах десептиконского корабля?  
Вскоре Блюстрик уже не был способен держать слова внутри. Сначала это был его единственный способ справляться с тишиной, с тем, что он был один и никто не придет за ним. Он держал свое сознание собранным в течении бриймов, рассказывая истории и шутки, слышанные от Близнецов, читал наизусть уроки истории, которые Проул заставил его выучить и убаюкивал себя колыбельными, которые пел его создатель.  
Но во время одного долгого монолога – про то, как его впервые поцеловали, напуганного до остановки искры, но неспособного отвернуться, когда лицевая пластина Смоукскрина становилась все ближе и ближе к его собственной – раздался внезапный противный треск, сопровождаемый серией булькающих звуков и сдавленным кашлем, а в процессоре замелькали красные вспышки аварийных предупреждений. Недостаток энергона и перегрузка взяла свое и Блюстрик, трансформер, который, как считалось, мог болтать о чем угодно, когда угодно и никогда не останавливаться, больше не мог говорить.  
Вот тогда он начал мечтать о том, чтобы пришли десептиконы – без семьи и друзей согласен даже компания врагов была подходящей. Все лучше, чем сидеть в одиночестве без голоса, практически в темноте. Но десептиконы все рано не приходили и вскоре весь мир Блюстрика сузился до маленького пятна красного мигающего света над головой и бесконечной молчаливой черноты, лежащей за бледным ореолом света.

 

Блюстрик мог быть один, но о нем определенно не забыли. Единственная охранная камера, висящая прямо над дверью, обеспечивала прекрасный обзор, специальные модификации давали чистую картинку, не смотря на тусклое освещение камеры. И Мегатрон, верховный лидер десептиконов, приказал, чтоб изображение постоянно транслировалось на один из экранов.  
В первое время другие десептиконы тоже наслаждались шоу. Сначала они проводили целые дежурства, глумясь над пленником когда он пытался молчать, а его броня сотрясалась от страха. Когда снайпер начал говорить, они стали заключать пари на то, когда он окончательно съедет с процессоров. Но когда его голос снова утих, наверное из-за сломанного вокодера, десептиконы начали терять интерес. Цикл за циклом пленник просто неподвижно сидел в своей камере. И теперь передача просто отображалась в уголке экрана одного из главных компьютеров. Интерес солдат к пленнику, которого, как им казалось, просто оставили ржаветь, скоро окончательно угас и Мегатрон краем аудио слышал как уже далеко не первый десептикон спрашивал, почему он еще не приказал деактивировать автобота.  
Лишь один из его подчиненных молчал на протяжении всего процесса, глядя на монитор со смешанным выражением полного экстаза и замораживающего процессор ужаса. Сотриадники Старскрима подняли на смех своего лидера за такое необычное поведение, дразня тем, что возможно Мегатрон приготовил подобную пытку и ему. Их замечания вызвали внезапный шквал лазерного огня, нуль-лучей и разрывающих аудио криков, которые отправили Скайварпа и Тандеркрекера (а также несколько ни в чем неповинных свидетелей) в медблок.  
Мегатрон следил за разыгравшейся сценой с жесткой улыбкой на губах. Если бы только Скайварп и Тандеркрекер знали, насколько их слова близки к правде… Однако, даже молчания Старскрима и его последующего яростного взрыва не было достаточно, чтоб оторвать оптику Мегатрона от изображения на мониторах. Мегатрон лично наблюдал, как десятки ботов теряли рассудок вместе с самим ощущением существования и, хотя шоу было занимательным само по себе, раньше повелитель десептиконов никогда не был так…заинтригован. Там, где другие видели слабость и сломанную искру, Мегатрон видел назревающую бурю, электричество и молнии, рождающиеся за обманчиво пустой оптикой.  
О да, Мегатрон знал, что этот солдат – особенный. Он был молодым, одним из самых молодых в рядах Прайма и горстки выживших после самого успешного десептиконского рейда, когда Праксус сровняли с землей. Действительно талантливый снайпер, но подобные умения можно легко сдублировать и развить почти в каждом трансформере. Откровенно говоря, от ржавеющего на бриге автобота не было никакой пользы – всего лишь пушка и горячий корпус. И Мегатрон не приказывал поймать его для допроса. Будь Мегатрону нужна информация, он бы приказал отловить автоботского замкома Проула.  
Нет, у лидера десептиконов были совершенно другие планы на молодого серого трансформера. И в глубине своей развращенной искры он знал, что автобот скоро будет готов. Потому что света испорченной лампочки хватит ненадолго…

Блюстрик провел циклы, готовя себя к тому, что свет скоро исчезнет. Он крепился, заставляя себя понять и принять, что скоро в камере будет совершенно темно и что он останется в этой тьме, пока недостаток энергона не отправит его в стазис, а потом и в полною деактивацию. Он думал, что готов.  
Он не был.  
С последней вспышкой и едва слышным хлопком красный огонек погас, рассыпав искры. Это выглядело прямо как искра трансформера, погашенная на поле битвы - Блюстрик имел несчастье видеть смерть другого кибертнонца. Но эта мысль была быстро погребена парализующей процессор паникой, что захватила его, когда Блюстрик начал лихорадочно озираться по сторонам в поисках источника света, чего-нибудь, на чем он мог сосредоточится, что бы убедило в том, что он еще жив, а не умер и ржавеет в одиночестве, запертый в бесконечной пустоте. Ничего не было.  
Искры вылетели из сломанного вокодера, когда Блюстрик попытался закричать, не обращая внимания на боль от расколотой детали. Его оптика была слишком бледной из-за недостатка энергии чтоб давать хоть немного света, а второстепенные системы, обычно включающие ночное видение, отказывались активироваться, вероятно, из-за тех же причин.  
Блюстрик не имел понятия, как долго он просидел один в темноте, пока его процессор не переключил эмоции с паники на абсолютную, чистейшую ярость. Как автоботы посмели бросить его? Он отдал им все после того, как погибла его семья, а дом был разрушен! Подозрения о том, что его оставили на деактивацию, вернулись, но на этот раз их дополнила самая сильная ненависть, какую только переживал Блюстрик. Раньше, до темноты и камеры, до красной мигающей лампочки, груза пустоты и мертвого бетона вокруг, Блюстрик думал, что ненавидит десептиконов за то, что они разрушили его жизнь. Но эти чувства меркли по сравнению с огнем, что внезапно вспыхнул у него внутри.

В комнате управления Мегатрон восхищенно наблюдал, как буря, которую он предвкушал, наконец, разразилась. В помещении больше не было никого, кто бы мог увидеть, как спокойная голубая оптика, когда-то отражавшая глупые автоботские сантименты вроде мира, правосудия и справедливости, превратилась в яростную темно-красную. Автобот зло смотрел в стену и если его слабовольные друзья были бы ошеломлены свирепостью этого взгляда, топливный насос Мегатрона на мгновение запнулся от того, насколько прекрасным стал пленник. Несколько бриймов окуляры Мегатрона не отрывались от экрана, пока оптика автобота менялась от голубого к красному и обратно – единственный признак внутренней борьбы, что вел молодой бот.  
Мегатрон соскользнул с трона и медленно подошел к монитору. Оптика автобота снова стала кровавой и, хотя его вокодер был сломан, губы все еще двигались, произнося, как думал Мегатрон, угрозы и проклятия. Черное серво проследило черты снайпера и палец очертил лицевую пластину гонщика, полностью его закрыв.  
\- И где сейчас твой Прайм, маленький автобот? – спросил командующий десептиконов. – Ты ведь знаешь, что он бросил тебя, верно? Он не придет за тобой…никто не придет. Эти слова не имели ничего общего с правдой – автоботы несколько раз пытались прорваться на базу и вызволить своего пропавшего солдата, но никто из них не знал об особой тюрьме Мегатрона, спрятанной в одной из самых темных и изолированных секций Немезиса.  
Все это действо напомнило десептиконскому лидеру о том, последнем разе, когда он играл в эту особую игру – ученый, пойманный по его приказу, продержался несколько дека-циклов, пока клаустрофобия не проела его решимость, непоправимо повреждая логические контуры и заменив их расчетливой яростью. Мегатрон усмехнулся воспоминанию – сведение Старскрима с ума определенно было очень увлекательным.  
Словно подслушав его мысли, заместитель скользнул в командный центр и выражение задумчивости сменяло обычную усмешку на его лицевой пластине. Внимание Мегатрона переместилось на сикера, разглядывающего монитор с полным равнодушием к страданиям автобота… и компрометирующей позе, в которой он нашел своего лидера. Отвернувшись от мониторов, Мегатрон взглянул на Старскрима.  
\- Знакомая картина, предатель? Знаешь, после твоего вчерашнего срыва мне бы следовало устроить тебя в камере рядом с ним…  
Старскрим не проглотил наживку, позволив кривой ухмылке скользнуть по лицевой пластине.  
\- Интересно, что он сделает с первым трансформером, которого увидит, когда ты, наконец, выпустишь его? – громко поинтересовался сикер, сверля взглядом Мегатрона. Первый – и единственный – раз Мегатрон недооценил силу Старскрима, когда (возможно, по глупости) вошел в камеру плененного сикера, чтоб быть избитым в хлам трансформером внутри.  
Но снайпер автоботов не был похож на Старскрима, как не напрягай воображение. Если Старскрим был в беспрестанном движении, даже когда его вокодер треснул от просьб и мольбы, автобот практически не шевелился. Когда Старскрим со временем потерял всю свою рассудительность, снайпер наконец справился с недостатком, который делал его таким надоедливым даже в собственной фракции. Кто знает, что за способности могут открыться, если мех продолжит сидеть один в темноте?  
Улыбка на лицевой пластине Мегатрона стала гораздо более пугающей и зловещей, чем ухмылка Старскрима и под ее невидимой силой сикер сник и начал отступать. Яркая вспышка фузионной энергии пронеслась мимо Старскрима, подрезая его крыло и опрокидывая на пол. Мили-клик спустя Мегатрон был над ним, вздергивая меньшего трансформера за наплечный вент и швырнув его на мониторы, прямо на изображение пленника, чья оптика светилась двумя голубыми огоньками в темноте камеры.  
Одновременно глядя на сикера и пленника, Мегатрон ощутил, как целый каскад воспоминаний заполнил его процессор: потрясающее эхо криков и мольбы Старскрима, когда он забивался в угол от темноты, его ярко-голубая оптика, горящая страхом и непониманием, пока ярость не поглотила его, как он наконец начал рвать свои собственные крылья и броню, пробивая дыры в пластинах – только бы удостовериться, что все еще жив, чтобы чувствовать что-нибудь, пусть даже этим чувством была лишь боль. Вот был момент, которого ждал Мегатрон и когда он ошибся со Старскримом. Мегатрон считал важным стимулировать такое саморазрушительное поведение, что это сделает его будущего авиакоммандера более выносливым и нечувствительным к боли – а вместо этого оно превратило сикера в бессовестного мазохиста, который просто напрашивался на наказание и пытки при любой возможности.  
Мегатрон не повторит этой ошибки снова, только не со своим новым пленником. Если теперь Старскрим искал боль, нуждаясь в ней, чтоб осмысливать данные, которые выдавал его больной процессор, то Мегатрон собирался спасти заключенного от него самого. Когда снайпер, наконец, направит свою ярость на себя, Мегатрон появится как раз вовремя, чтоб спасти автобота от собственных рук.  
Я ненавижу. Я ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу! Как же я их всех ненавижу!  
Процессор Блюстрика начал перегреваться от комбинации недостатка энергона, отсутствия перезарядки и урагана мыслей, что кружились в его ЦПУ. На короткие мгновения фокусируясь на единственной вещи – Я НЕНАВИЖУ ИХ!!! – перед тем, как сделать новый виток, настилаясь друг на друга, пока снайпер не был полностью поглощен ими.  
Занятый своим внутренним монологом, Блюстрик совершенно забыл о темноте вокруг. Он был в плену так долго, что, кажется, жизнь была разбита на части, что Блюстрик, который когда-то был радостью и гордостью своих создателей, Блюстрик, преданный друг и автобот – был какой-то другой личностью, кем-то, кто умер в тот самый момент, когда попал в серво десептиконов. Этот Блюстрик был ДО и молодой мех был абсолютно уверен, что никогда не станет этим трансформером снова. Не станет, только не с воспоминаниями о холодном бетоне, капающей воде и ТЬМЕ-ТЬМЕ-ТЬМЕ, занявшей столько места на его главных жестких дисках.  
Что если я никогда не выберусь из этого места, подумал Блюстрик, его ярость рассеялась, вновь заменившись неуверенностью и страхом. Когда он переставал думать об этом, Блюстрик признавал, что ему больше нравилось быть злым, чем напуганным, взбешенным, а не слабым. Он был слабым раньше, убаюканный ложным чувством защищенности, после того, как его семью убили… Они заставили поверить, что всегда будут рядом… Они солгали мне! Они солгали!  
Я не останусь тут навечно, пообещал себе Блюстрик и едва заметная улыбка, кривая и зловещая, исказила его губы. Он не имел понятия, как сможет сбежать, особенно учитывая его теперешнее состояние, но это было совсем неважно. В глубине процессора он напоминал себе, что является пленником десептиконов и однажды, когда-нибудь они выпустят его – спасут его – и тогда он заставит других заплатить, заставит пожалеть их о том, что оставили его одного в темноте, за то, что лгали ему.  
Все, что он должен сделать, это немного подождать…  
\- Я стану его спасителем. – Мегатрон проговорил это так тихо, что аудио Старскрима с трудом различили слова. Дрожь передернула корпус сикера в ответ на обещание его лидера, но он и не пытался сопротивляться. Мегатрон не обращал никакого внимания на своего зама, полностью сосредоточившись на пленнике, который дрожал так сильно, что броня стучала, а кроваво-красная оптика подозрительно металась туда-сюда.  
\- Блюстрик, - прошептал Мегатрон, используя автоботское поименование, когда вновь провел по изображению снайпера свободной рукой. – Скоро ты будешь моим.

Возрождение  
Услышать эхо криков в темных и сырых коридорах Немезиса не было чем-то необычным. Однако Старскрим знал, что они не захватили ни одного автоботского пленника в прошлом рейде и, если эти крики не были его (хотя он никогда не мог быть точно в этом уверен, иногда крича джооры напролет не имея ни малейшего понятия почему), то это должен быть другой десептикон. И хотя сикер еще не достиг источника болезненных криков, в глубине своей больной и изломанной искры Старскрим уже знал, кто кричит.  
\- Мне нужно оружие. – произнес Мегатрон, небрежно прислонившись к стене, преграждая путь Старскриму. Только Старскрим знал что на самом деле Мегатрона тут не было – его лидер валялся в своем отсеке в полной отключке. Иногда процессор любил сыграть с ним такой фокус, показывая вещи, которых не было. Старскрим не хотел сейчас говорить с Мегатроном, он хотел найти кричащего меха и заставить его прекратить.  
\- Я слышал о тебе. – сказала галлюцинация, вновь возникнув в поле зрения Старскрима дальше по коридору. – Мне доложили, что ты создал винтовки, которые могут парализовать трансформера одним выстрелом. Я хочу, чтоб ты делал эти винтовки для меня.  
\- Я не буду. – мотнув шлемом, ответил Старскрим, проходя мимо видения. Крики становились громче, так что, логически, он должен был быть близко. Хотя, иногда вещи, которые по разумению Старскрима должны быть логичными – как, например, попытки убить Мегатрона и занять его место лидера десептиконов, даже если он ненавидел десептиконов, хотел сбежать и никогда-никогда не возвращаться – на самом деле не были логичными, а фактически просто иррациональными.  
\- Ты должен быть выше этого, Старскрим. – со скользнувшей по лицевой пластине грустью произнес Скайфайр. Его броня все еще была измятой и поврежденной льдом, ворны и ворны служившего ему гробницей, а на грудной пластине алел характерный знак. – У тебя должна быть страсть к учению. А не к смерти.  
\- Это было до того, как я умер. – Старскрим прошел сквозь галлюцинацию даже не мигнув оптикой. Временами, когда одиночество, казалось, сжималось вокруг, сокрушая его, Старскрим пытался коснуться видений. Скайфайр обнимал его. Он говорил, что все будет хорошо. Что он любит его.  
Но потом Скайфайр ушел и Старскрим остался один и Мегатрон нашел и убил его. Запер до тех пор, когда уже ничто не имело смысла и единственной вещью, в которой был уверен Старскрим, это то, что он уже никогда не будет свободен.  
Сикер стоял перед дверью, которая была заперта изнутри. А внутри комнаты был кричащий трансформер. Звук был настолько громким, что становилось больно аудиосенсорам Старскрима, хотя волна ярости и ревности быстро пересилила дискомфорт. Они явно не починили мой вокодер после, подумал он с горечью, хоть уже и не мог вспомнить, как раньше звучал его голос. Ему нравилось думать, что он был лучше, таким, что приятно слушать.  
\- Ты спасешь его? – с надеждой спросил Скайфайр. Старскрим однажды пытался спасти Скайфайра, когда потерял своего партнера среди льда и ветра. Он провел орны, прочесывая планету и чуть не погиб сам, прежде чем сдаться и вернуться на Кибертрон в надежде собрать спасательную экспедицию. В мечтах Старскрим представлял, что было бы, если б он тоже разбился. Может, и его бы спасли.  
\- Десептиконы никого не спасают. – он зарычал, поворачиваясь к галлюцинации, прежде чем осознать, что там никого нет, да и не было. Он был один, совсем один, не считая кричащего меха за дверью.  
С шипением Старскрим развернулся обратно, вбил пароль замка и отступил назад, когда дверь распахнулась. Свет в комнате был настолько сильным, что почти ослеплял и было до абсурда просто заметить сжавшийся клубок из черных, красных и серых деталей, забившийся в дальний от двери угол комнаты. Внутри комнаты крик был гораздо громче, чем снаружи, так что Старскрим решительной походкой подошел к трансформеру и с силой ударил его в шлем.  
\- Заткнись! – выкрикнул сикер, снова ударив меха. – Хватит орать!  
Трансформер – его звали Блюстрик, Блюстрик, на котором не было ни единой голубой детали, даже оптика которого больше не была голубой – ошарашено поднял взгляд, словно вовсе не он провел большую часть джоора, срывая криками вокодер.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – прорычал молодой трансформер, в защитной манере обнажив дентопластины. Его пальцы, заточенные в смертоносные когти, с силой сжались в кулаки, а за спиной взлетели сенсорные панели. К сожалению, Старскрим привык иметь дело с гораздо более пугающими сценами в исполнении его славного лидера, так что демонстрация снайпера его вовсе не впечатлила.  
\- Я приказываю, чтоб ты сейчас же перестал кричать! – произнес Старскрим, одарив другого десептикона самым снисходительным взглядом, на который был способен. – Твой вой мешает мне начать цикл подзарядки, так что умолкни!  
Старскрим проигнорировал тот факт, что он уже не мог подзаряжаться, если только его не избивали до стазиса, процессоры просто не могли отключиться полностью, пока боль, прошивающая корпус, не становилась настолько сильной, что он больше не мог оставаться в онлайне. Одной из первых вещей, которую понял Старскрим после того, как его выпустили ОТТУДА, это необходимость прятать свои слабости. Было неприемлемым признать, что заместитель командующего десептиконов слышит голоса или видит что-то, даже если он не мог вспомнить, почему стал заместителем командующего и даже просто почему сражается на этой войне.  
\- Я не кричу. – ответил Блюстрик, с вызовом встречая взгляд Старскрима. Очевидно, серый трансформер и не догадывался, что кричал. Он поднялся на ноги, со светящейся в оптике яростью расправив плечи перед Старскримом. Хотя снайпер был почти на шлем ниже Старскрима, он был мощнее. И если бы Старскрим не мог взлететь – а внутри маленькой комнаты он определенно не мог подняться в воздух – он не был уверен, сможет ли одолеть снайпера.  
\- Ты смеешь называть меня лжецом? – в смятении произнес Старскрим. Откуда-то сзади он услышал тихое эхо гогочущего смеха Скайварпа (или это был Тандеркрекер? Тандеркрекер вообще смеется? Это имеет хоть какое-то значение, если все равно нереально?). – Я выше тебя по званию, я могу приказать деактивировать тебя и никто меня не остановит.  
\- Мегатрон остановит. – столь же грозным как и его стрельба голосом парировал Блюстрик. – Ты думаешь, я не слышу, что о тебе говорят другие? Ты в двух шагах от того, чтоб быть разобранным на части. Мегатрону ты больше не нужен. Ты абсолютно бесполезен.  
\- Он прав. – добавил Мегатрон, его голос влился в аудио Старскрима откуда-то сзади. – Есть только одна причина, по которой я все еще держу тебя рядом и как только я заставлю моего нового рекрута открыть свою броню, я больше не буду нуждаться в твоих услугах.  
Мегатрон никогда не давал мне шанса отказать ему, напомнил себе Старскрим. Еще одна причина презирать трансформера с которым он говорил. Бедный, глупый маленький Блюстрик. Жалкий автобот. Он обращается с тобой гораздо лучше, чем ты заслуживаешь, я должен быть его любимцем, а не ты. Точно не ты.  
\- Я бесполезен? А кто заперт в его отсеке, потому что это точно не я. – скривив губы в ухмылке, ответил Старскрим. Несмотря на явный фаворитизм, Мегатрон еще не полностью доверял своей новой игрушке – порой у серого меха случались программные ошибки и отмены, заставляющие его забывать, почему он был здесь и что он стал десептиконом несколько декациклов тому назад. Это делало его непредсказуемым. Это делало его опасным.  
Но чувство самосохранения Старскрима давным-давно покинуло его, так что он не чувствовал страха, вторгаясь на территорию другого меха.  
\- Интересно, что бы ты делал, если бы они не держали тебя взаперти все время. Куда бы ты сбежал, кого бы разорвал на части по пути туда…  
На поле битвы Блюстрик начал отказываться от привычной роли снайпера, предпочитая разрывать и резать автоботов на части одного за другим (и иногда десептиконов, если те вовремя не убирались с его дороги). Когда они впервые выпустили бывшего автобота против его старой фракции, выражения шока и отвращения на их лицевых пластинах было до невероятного занимательным.  
\- Пожалуйста, верни его к нам. – стоя прямо за Блюстриком, попросил Оптимус Прайм. Оптика старого лидера автоботов с грустью глядела на невысокого снайпера. – Он принадлежит нам, ты же знаешь.  
\- Заткнись! – внезапно выкрикнул Блюстрик, крутанувшись вокруг и набросившись в пустое пространство сзади, в припадке ярости пиная и царапая стены. Старскрим в шоке смотрел на него. Блюстрик тоже слышал Прайма? Возможно ли, что автоботы действительно просочились на Немезис? Голова Старскрима поворачивалась по сторонам, отчаянно пытаясь выхватить образ Скайфайра. Но гигантского шаттла нигде не было видно и Блюстрик выцарапывал всего лишь угол, а не Оптимуса Прайма. Возможно, псевдо-автобот ответил на то, что сказал о нем Старскрим, и решил атаковать стену, вместо того, чтоб напасть на сикера?  
Иногда у Старскрима наступали короткие моменты просветления. Они приносили только страдание, потому что в эти периоды он осознавал, насколько потерянным стал на самом деле, как далеко ушел от меха, которым был когда-то, что он мог бы быть совершенно другим трансформером. Было больно знать, что у него не было другого выбора, что все будет продолжаться точно также, как и бессчетное число ворн до этого, пока он, наконец, не деактивируется (и если угрозы Блюстрика были правдой, возможно, его деактивация была не такой уж далекой).  
В такие моменты, когда Старскрим осознавал, что ни Оптимуса Прайма, ни Скайфайра нет и никогда не было здесь, он чувствовал как неописуемая слабость наполняла его искру. Он не был всесильным могучим Старскримом – такое создание никогда не существовало. Он был не более чем спятившим, сломанным механизмом, делившим отсек с другим таким же сломленным кибертронцем. Они дрались с воображаемыми врагами и это казалось нормальным.  
Старскрим прикинул, отправит ли Мегатрон его в вечный оффлайн, если он уничтожит его нового, бесценного любимца. Это не сложно – Блюстрик не обращал на сикера никакого внимания, начав вместо этого кричать на стену и царапая облицовочные панели до тех пор, пока его когти не проделали в них глубокие дыры. Нуль-лучевые винтовки Старскрима с гудением ожили даже без его осознанной команды. Он мог выстрелить Блюстрику в спину. Одного выстрела в полную мощность прямо между возбужденно дрожащими сенсорными панелями будет достаточно. А когда Мегатрон узнает, он нацелит свою громадную пушку прямо искру Старскрима и на этот раз авиакомандер не будет сопротивляться, Мегатрон выстрелит и это будет конец…  
\- Есть другой выход.  
Старскрим нахмурился. Он никогда раньше не слышал этот голос и, хотя он не узнал его, он казался странно знакомым. Как будто он должен знать, кому этот голос принадлежит. Сикер посмотрел немного правее на источник голоса и шокировано втянул воздух, когда взгляд уперся в поразительно знакомые красные венты, голубые серво и темный шлем.  
Двое долго глядели друг на друга, совершенно игнорируя беснующегося праксианца в углу. Помолчав, другой Старскрим – который не ухмылялся вовсе, который выглядел печальным и чья оптика была настолько голубой, что Старскрим уже позабыл о тех временах, когда он не глядел на мир через багровую дымку ненависти – вновь произнес.  
\- Есть другой выход, чем позволить ему убить тебя. Ты знаешь что делать.  
Старскрим – настоящий Старскрим – покачал головой, снова теряясь в безумии, раздирающим его процессоры.  
\- Десептиконы никого не спасают. – но его голос слегка дрогнул. Блюстрик затих, истощив свои силы (Мегатрон держал его на частичном пайке, так что даже если бы он сбежал и начал сеять хаос, его можно было бы легко усмирить). Серый трансформер снова скорчился в углу, его сенсорные панели опустились, а плечи подрагивали от сдерживаемых всхлипов. Старскриму были прекрасно знакомы такие перемены настроения.  
Галлюцинация внезапно опустилась на колени, положив воображаемее серво на шлем Блюстрика, гладя его шеврон в манере, которая могла бы быть утешительной, будь это реальным.  
\- Разве ты не понимаешь? – спросил ученный, которым был Старскрим когда-то, больше не глядя на заместителя командующего и вместо него переведя внимание на бывшего автобота. – Что ты спасаешь не только его? Ты можешь спасти себя.  
Оптика Старскрима перезагрузилась от шока и когда его поле зрения вновь прояснилось, в отсеке остался только впавший в стазис Блюстрик с темной оптикой. Старскрим попятился из отсека, даже не побеспокоившись запереть дверь, и начал быстро уходить, а ноги сами несли его в командный центр, когда воображаемые слова отозвались эхом в процессорах. Он сказал, ты можешь спасти себя (только ведь это не мог быть он на самом деле?) так ведь?  
\- Я никогда не отпущу тебя, Старскрим. – пообещал Мегатрон, его тяжелое серво прижимало к земле, которой принадлежал сикер. – Даже если ты уйдешь, я приду за тобой. Когда я снова поймаю тебя, я отправлю тебя в камеру без света и оставлю тебя там до тех пор, пока ты не деактивируешься. На этот раз я не спасу тебя.  
Командный центр был пуст, когда пришел Стасркрим и, судя по количеству хайгрейда, которое Мегатрон влил в себя после рейда, не было похоже, что десептиконский лидер придет в онлайн до следующего цикла. Старскрим запер мостик, чтобы никто ниже рангом не мог войти, и повернулся к обзорному экрану, также служившему коммуникационным центром.  
Несколько мгновений спустя перед Старскримом появилась лицевая пластина Оптимуса Прайма, на этот раз настоящая (или, в конце концов, Старскрим был точно уверен, что лидер автоботов настоящий и возможно когда-нибудь он снова сможет отличать реальность и иллюзию), с совершенно шокированной оптикой.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Старскрим? Зачем ты с нами связался?  
Ты можешь спасти себя, напомнил себе сикер. Впервые за очень-очень долгое время Старскрим позволил себе ощутить лучик надежды. Он удивился, почему не подумал об этом раньше.  
\- Я хочу заключить с тобой сделку, Прайм.


End file.
